


(there is) something i see in you

by lavendericecoffee



Series: Atlas AU [13]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Atlas AU, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Flirting, Getting to Know Each Other, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Identity Reveal, M/M, Mutual Pining, Parody, Pre-Relationship, kind of an au but not really, they/them for both Lorelei and Zer0 but their roles are minor, yes both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee
Summary: How one Rhys Strongfork met one Timothy Lawrence and how they fell for each other. More or less.
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Series: Atlas AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959502
Kudos: 14





	(there is) something i see in you

**Author's Note:**

> happy Halloween!!!!! 🎃👻
> 
> I will have more explanations for this fic at the end but it's really best to go here blind. and if u at any point thnik to urself "wow, this is dumb", then trust me - it both gets dumber and gets explained at the end dfkjnbdfkj
> 
> BIG shout out for my dearest [Spok](https://spoks-illogical-art.tumblr.com/). without them this fic wouldn't happen, they gave me the best inspo there was and I basically went apeshit writing it. I legit wrote this in abt 5 days, so thank u sm 💖💖💖

It all started that one fateful day, when Rhys brought a cactus to his office.

Weirdly enough, actually. He wasn’t exactly the kind of guy for small plants. Of course, he had his huge luscious ferns, ivies and the special Promethean type of dry bamboo all across the facility. They kept him a little more grounded there, reminded him of the Edenian forests he saw when he was going to school. Not to mention, they just fit together. The point was that Rhys was aiming for the big scale. So seeing him with just a tiny cactus in his hands was a bit of an anomaly.

Putting it over on his desk, Rhys figured it was about time to start his working day. The holographic screens shined right before his eyes, showing him all the information – both the ones needed and the ones he didn’t care for. Still, the CEO had to be updated on everything near and far.

One message in particular caught his attention. With just one swoop of his fingers against the screen, a picture of one Mad Moxxi appeared in all her seductive glory. Unfortunately, Rhys couldn’t find the time to appreciate her looks, as his eyes immediately went to her message.

From: Moxxi  
To: Rhys

hey sugar

dont mind me stopping by your office today at 10am. with someone special too ;)

Moxxi xoxo

Rhys immediately then glanced over to his clock nearby. 9:58am. Damn, he really took his time choosing that one little cactus to his place, he couldn’t lie. The hour not only meant that Moxxi was already on Promethea, well, obviously. But it could be very possible that she walked the crimson corridors of the HQ, as he was reading this. What else could he do, than just to wait expectantly at whatever was there to ensue.

Of course, Rhys knew Moxxi. Who wouldn’t really? They’ve been acquainted mostly by the business side of things. She helped him out with his little Killavolt problem, he promised to give her some of the top quality, state of the art Atlas prototypes. Along with some additional favors to discuss. To hear that she was coming here and with someone, was startling to say the least.

Before he could even finish his own thoughts, he saw her barging through the door. Beautiful as always, this time Rhys could definitely tell she meant business. Right after her was a strange figure, tall, dark and, pardon the word, handsome. Even if their face was hidden behind a red scarf and yellow hoodie only showing several strands of their hair, just their wonderfully built body was enough for Rhys to be happy to have such visitors.

Moxxi put her hand against his desk and began, “Hey sugar, I hope you got my ECHOmail.”

Rhys nodded promptly, not really able to say anything out.

“Wonderful. See this fella right there?” she jerked her head right at the tall, masked stranger. “That’s Timothy Lawrence. He’s totally gorgeous, obviously.” Yes, Rhys could tell so, with that scarf all over his face. “He needs a home. And a hand. Would you be a dear and give him that, Rhys?”

It wasn’t as much of a question, as it was a demand. Moxxi moved her fingers right against Rhys’ chin and… Well, if she does that to you, who would you have to be to refuse her.

So Rhys blinked several times and cleared his throat, diving right back into reality.

“Yes, uhm, Moxxi, of course, I would,” he agreed promptly, as Moxxi’s face lit up with a genuine smile. “Can I just ask what- Ehm, what’s with that scarf?”

“He prefers to keep it private. And privacy is holy these days, you know?” this comment seemed to dishearten Moxxi a little, yet she still kept going. She was there to make a deal and she wasn’t going away until she was on the top. Now that was pretty sexy.

“S-Sure, yes, I’ll. I’ll be sure to adjust,” Rhys nodded once more. He had enough brain to know when to just shut up and let her work her ways.

Now that seemed to soothe all the worries Moxxi has had. She turned away to the figure and gave him a warm smile.

“Play nice there, Tim, this man right here will treat you good,” she said and gave him a wink. Before going off, Moxxi turned to Rhys and whispered almost against him. “Don’t waste your time, sugar, he’s too good for you.”

Well, if Moxxi was the one to say so, who Rhys was to disagree. But that also meant she had definitely noticed him basically gawking over to the man she brought with herself. Not that he didn’t, of course he did but. God, he was getting way too ahead of himself there, maybe it was for the better that she stopped him.

“I wasn’t planning on this,” Rhys muttered but quickly added, so there wouldn’t be any shortcomings. “But I am gonna give him the best place in all of Promethea. Naturally.”

To which Moxxi gave him another smile, “That’s all I needed to hear. Bye for now, Atlas.”

Since there was nothing else to add, he managed to mutter a very quiet “bye”, seeing her already go. Moxxi stopped by for a single moment, to whisper something else to that masked man. But Rhys couldn’t really catch anything. Ah, yes, the holy privacy she mentioned. How could he forget.

Soon enough, he was left alone in his office with an out of mind seemingly beautiful man, who didn’t want to reveal his face to him. It was as overwhelming as it was… Entrancing, driving him even more and more towards him. Now he also knew how to make an impression of himself.

With a both confident and a little in the lines walk, the man approached Rhys’ desk. Not knowing how to take it all in, Rhys stood up and reached his hand forward at him.

“My name’s Timothy Lawrence,” he introduced himself and even if Rhys had heard it just a moment before, it seemed like completely new information to digest. He then shook his hand, asking immediately after, “And youuu must be Rhys Strongfork – right? Moxxi has said so.”

Hearing his voice shook Rhys to the core. So manly, yet a little higher than he’d expect. Still, just several words of his and Rhys felt like being put to trance, wanting to hear this and only this for the rest of his days. But why was there something so familiar about this, something he couldn’t exactly put his finger on…

Almost forgetting his own name, Rhys once more put himself back to reality. Why did he feel like he was gonna do so a lot, being around this mysterious figure.

“Yes, yes, that’s me, hah. She mentioned that you needed surgery so. Let me just make a few ECHOcalls and you’re gonna be good to go,” Rhys said, winking right back to the stranger. Wait, he didn’t meant it, why did he-

“Sure, do your thing. Thanks… In advance,” Timothy said carefully, seemingly not noticing the action. Oh god, his voice again, it was just… “By the way, that’s a fine ass cactus.”

Right. And the cactus.

* * *

Privacy was a holy thing, yes. It just seemed as if it wasn’t true when it came to Rhys.

Not that he actually complained, per se. It was just sort of a novelty. Everyone around him was intimidated by the CEO, scared of disturbing him even for a single second. But not Timothy Lawrence. He was… A breath of fresh air in Rhys’ life, honestly. Maybe someone he needed for the longest time and he didn’t even realize until now.

For all the time they had to spend together, getting to know each other better was inevitable. Many days and moments between Timothy’s surgeries and Rhys making sure he had the top Promethean apartment for himself. During all this time, they talked endless hours. Firstly secretive and closed, Timothy soon enough started asking Rhys about pretty much everything.

Rhys would’ve never expected so from someone who still insisted on covering all of his face and barely answered any of his questions. Still, he was company. And a good one for that matter. So Rhys was more than happy to be by his side and answer any and all of his doubts. Besides, he liked talking about himself after all.

Of course, Rhys couldn’t bear to leave him in the hospital all this time. He had to make him experience Promethean life, get used to it after… Whatever the hell he had to endure in the past. That's why frequently they went on walks both all across the Atlas HQ and sometimes on Meridian streets. If Rhys could say so himself, he already noticed Timothy going with ease on the various alleyways. Maybe because of his gained confidence, maybe because the most important person on the whole planet was by his side. But hey, if it worked.

“So why Eden-5?” asked Timothy, as they walked almost hand in hand between the top spaces of the Atlas HQ.

Dimmed Promethean sun shined through the great windows, almost accompanying them. It was fairly early in the morning, a pleasant moment between all the doctor’s visits and business meetings. A moment for them both to keep as theirs.

Rhys took a bite of his apple and promptly answered, “When you have rich parents and so-called potential, they want you to go to the top schools in all of the system. They could afford me going every day from Boreas to Eden-5, so why not take this chance?”

“You went there every day? They couldn’t afford you a boarding school or somethin’?” Timothy seemed puzzled at first, yet quickly it changed to a very much so knowing tone. “Too afraid you’re gonna be off and getting’ all the guys and girls behind their backs?”

“Oh nonono no. Mom was in boarding school and she knew already how it was with kids. Kinda didn’t want me to suffer through this, so I just went back and forth,” Rhys continued, trying his hardest to ignore the heat on his face upon hearing that... Last comment. “Besides, she might have had a harder time letting me go than she’d realize.”

“Mmm, makes sense,” Timothy nodded. Glancing towards him, Rhys really wished he could read his expressions and not the heavy wool scarf. “That’s the reason why you’re so overprotective now?”

“Woah, em. What?”

“You know… Overprotective. You really keep an eye on everything and I dunno, make sure the machine keeps spinning. I kinda got the impression,” the tone of Timothy’s voice became much more secretive. As well as adding softly, “Unless it’s exclusively for me.”

Raising an eyebrow at him, Rhys was almost ready to grin widely. He never really considered himself so but… Maybe in the past following months, he did kind of become a mother hen. He had a fair training with Atlas from the beginning, wanting it to prosper and grow.

And now with Timothy by his side, making sure every single experience he had on Promethea was right. Rhys felt his cheeks almost burn at another comment of Timothy’s but. He couldn’t really disagree with him. Every day he grew even closer to him, getting to know each other, staying by each other’s side. He liked him, it was impossible not to. Even with his scarf and now Atlas red hoodie. There really was just something about him.

“Well… Would you want this to be exclusively for you?” Rhys nudged his elbow right at him with the most knowing of smiles.

Before Timothy could answer, with just one more rapid movement, the apple fell from Rhys’ hands. It could all go to waste, if it wasn’t for Timothy’s swift reflexes. In a split second, he caught the falling fruit. It all happened so fast, Rhys almost didn’t register it happening. But there it was, the saved treat right in Timothy’s hands.

“Uhm, you almost dropped this?” Tim asked awkwardly. Well, almost everything he’s said was a question, that didn’t come to Rhys’ surprise.

He blinked several times, still trying to mentally process what just had happened. Besides Rhys could’ve sworn behind all this layers of scarf, Timothy was smiling. No, he was most definitely grinning to himself. And Rhys couldn’t begin to comprehend how much he wanted to see it.

“Thanks. Thanks… Timothy,” he said reaching his hand forward to get the fruit back.

“Tim. Just Tim, alright?” almost purring, he opened his palm enough, so Rhys could get it easily.

Oh god, how beautiful his voice sounded. So manly, even deeper than before. Like the special kind of tone, he would’ve used only while talking to Rhys. And as their hands brushed slightly against each other, Rhys could feel the shivers coming down his spine.

What was ut about Timothy that drove him so crazy, barely knowing anything about this man?

“Tim,” Rhys whispered right back. Before he could melt through just by a mere touch of Tim’s hand, he cleared his throat and took the apple. Then he shot him another look, “You know… Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot,” said Timothy, as they continued their casual stroll.

“Why do you never answer my questions?”

“I just did.”

Rhys pouted. Well, technically-

“No, I mean, whenever I ask you about yourself, you never answer. You- You could probably name all my childhood best friends and I don’t even know where you’re from,” he kept on going, gesticulating widely. This time trying to hold the apple firmly in his hands.

“Melissa, Aaron and a stuffed Borean skag called Sir Fluffington the third,” he couldn’t stop with being a smartass, could he? And not even with a satisfaction or a shit-eating grin right back at Rhys, now that was just vile. “I… I don’t like talking about myself. Iiii have my reasons.”

Almost as if he already read Rhys’ mind and anticipated the last question. Holy privacy, he kept saying to himself. No matter how much he’s wanted to know, he was not gonna push his boundaries. Getting to know the answers wasn’t worth violating Timothy’s firm built trust, not reserved for many.

“Yeah… Yeah, that’s totally cool, you know, absolutely,” after which Rhys added softly. “Was just wondering if maybe there will be a chance for you to reveal something? Anything, really and any time you’re comfortable.”

Tim hummed to himself, “Eehhh, you know. In due time, you’ll get to know aaalll about me.”

Which probably eased way more of Rhys’ storming thoughts than he’d like to admit.

After all, Timothy was right. What’s the rush in knowing so much? They had plenty of time to get to know each other, trust each other. They were already close, the only step from here was to get even closer. But maybe Rhys wanted it even more badly than he wanted to give himself credit for.

“Okay okay, then you can go back to asking me about my summer house on Aquator,” Rhys laughed, trying to ease any left tension.

Seemed to work perfectly, as Tim laughed as well, “Sure, kiddo, lemme just-“

Yet, he couldn’t think of the next question. Or just ask about a strangely familiar sounding nickname. In an instant, Timothy’s posture tensed and he himself looked out the windows. Once more, Rhys couldn’t even register what was going on. The next thing he knew was Timothy’s body on top of his, rolling them both away to the left of the corridor.

“RHYS, look out-!!” Timothy yelled, throwing himself on him and almost tumbling away.

The sudden sound of glass shattering was enough for Rhys to know how thin was the line between life and death. All he could feel was the weight of Timothy, so closely curling up to him. Within a heartbeat, his mind started to acknowledge what exactly had gone down.

To their right, beside all the crushed glass was one of the Atlas pillars. The newest renovation work might have gotten the wrong turn as the construction slipped and well. Almost crushed the CEO with its full force.

He would’ve been gone. Simply no more. But with the protection of one Timothy Lawrence, he survived. Rhys’ chest rapidly rose and fell, trying to make him catch the least bits of breath. Along with readjusting himself to the reality before his eyes.

From now Rhys’ reality was that he survived because of Timothy. Only inches apart from each other, almost sharing breathes. His strong arms cradling Rhys close, securing him from any wrongdoings or accidents to occur. Rhys was almost ready to just get lost in his arms and take in the fantasy, quickly becoming true.

“A- Rhys, are you okay?” asked Timothy, his voice disturbed.

“I am, I am,” Rhys proceeded to catch the last bits of his breath, trying to calm his heartbeat. Though it might’ve been impossible, while so close to his rescuer. “All thanks to you… Thanks. For saving me again.”

“You gotta be more careful, pumpkin,” Tim answered with both that certain playfulness and shelter in his voice. As if he’d let all the world around him crumble, just to find a haven for Rhys only.

Wanting to answer something, anything, Rhys opened his mouth. Yet with both Timothy moving away and a certain detail, he silenced himself promptly. Instead, he stood up, getting out his ECHO to call both the security and the cleaning staff. Only one thing had prevented him from doing this. One thought, to be exact.

As Timothy saved his life, his scarf slipped, revealing to Rhys an inch of the skin on his cheek. It was blue.

* * *

So what if his skin was part blue, huh?

That wasn’t even in the top 15 weirdest things Rhys had ever seen! He was determined to make Atlas a haven for all, where people could feel welcome. Checking their backgrounds wasn’t even that big of a deal. Cause if they got the job done and did as he told them – he could trust them. For sure.

Besides Rhys’ entire left arm was basically blue – no big deal.

Still… Was that one of the reasons why Timothy has been so secretive all this time? Why didn't he want to reveal neither his looks nor his past? What if that blue was something else entirely. What if out of the blue (Rhys smiled to himself for this pun) he faced an ancient Eridian deity, ready to both answer all of his questions and raise even more doubts than necessary. Then, he probably should’ve known that Rhys did already have some experience with Eridians and their tech. No need to be shy around him.

That was one of the possibilities, of course. Yet Rhys’ hazed thoughts were ready to go off and about in each direction. Hell, what if Timothy just didn’t want to show his face because he was simply too gorgeous for him to comprehend. One look between them and Rhys would immediately fall in love, like it was the easiest thing that ever came to him in his life.

Not that he didn’t already- Never mind.

All that was left to do was to simply go around and ponder some more. Rhys walked slowly past the Meridian streets, beneath great skyscrapers. He could’ve gone to the Promethean seaside or watched a completely new “Love and Passion” in cinemas. Yet, none of them felt quite right. Cause all that was in his mind and his heart were the words of Timothy, his rescuer, his almost a bit of a refuge in the cold reality.

Maybe part of the charm was the mystery. One of the forces that drove him to him like crazy. Still, Rhys knew that no matter what he was hiding, he was going to accept it. All of his secrets were safe, no need to worry. After all, he already was a wonderful man, full of his own magic. In Rhys’ mind, it could only get better from here.

All of the clouded thoughts and theories invaded Rhys’ mind, driving him crazy with each second. Unable to focus on the reality behind his eyes, he spiraled further into the convoluted maze of Promethean alleys. Not even noticing how far he’s come and how faded the neons had become in this particular part.

Suddenly, it all came crashing. Oh, he knew where he was. The dark corridors, the messy graffiti splattered across the concrete walls. He was in one of the most dangerous areas of the Meridian Outskirts. And that couldn’t mean anything good.

Desperate for a way out, Rhys tried stepping out of it closely but firmly. Yet the fear that spiked all of his heart was stronger than his muscles. His body refused to let him go on, paralyzing him in this exact place. In the corners of Rhys’ eyes, he could already see some people gathering around. Of course, all the local gangs would love to hunt down the Atlas CEO and hang him as their trophy. What a spoil indeed.

It could’ve been the end for him. The bandits would catch him faster than he’d take out his ECHO and call for help. Or pull out one of the guns he always carried with him. Kill him mercilessly, without a warning. They would just loot his corpse and leave the remainders for ratches to eat. As he reached out for either of those, he only begged for the best outcome.

Then there was the sound of tires drifting through the road onto the place. A bright red truck might not have been the best disguise but it certainly was the best rescue Rhys could’ve gotten. Especially since the one who walked out of it was no one other than Timothy Lawrence. Already holding a gun, with the stance that meant not only danger but also alert. Ready to strike with whatever means necessary.

“Move your ass to the car, right now,” he called sharply, cocking his gun forwards.

With literally no other choice, Rhys hid away in the truck. Without even mentioning how absolutely out of his mind ugly it was. Still, a rescue carriage it was, no matter how close it looked to falling apart at the seams.

Then it was time for the main event. Needlessly graphic Eli Roth fight scene. Just one pull of the trigger and Timothy’s SMG started spewing bullets like crazy. One by one hitting the bandits with the most precision possible. Rhys had no idea how he could even get the targets with his eyes covered but sure as hell, it looked effective. And sexy, of course. While one bandit crept upon him, almost as if he sensed them, he put his elbow through their chin and fired another shot.

With each other move the bandits made, it seemed like Timothy was already doing five others. Shooting, punching when it was needed, always with his guards up. Rhys couldn’t stop watching him, like in a trance. Before him was the most skilled and bravest man he’s ever met. And he was doing it all just to save him. That unusual heat on his cheeks latched onto Rhys again, as he once more immersed in the thoughts of his rescuer.

Last shot fired and Timothy dashed right back to the car. Getting to the driver’s seat, he started the engine and drove as fast as he could. In the mirrors, Rhys caught a glimpse of some more bandits trying to get to them. Effortlessly however, since Timothy’s speed was a force not to be taken lightly.

“You holding on there?” Timothy asked. Also how the hell was he driving with a scarf so firmly put onto his face.

“I should ask you if you’re alright, I-“ thousands of thoughts emerged in Rhys’ head but he decided to start with the most obvious one. “How the hell did you even find me?”

“That’s not important.”

Even if he didn’t turn around to face him, Rhys still graced him with a pout.

“Well, I feel like it is, since the only reason I still have all my guts in one place was your… Let’s say, _maneuver_ ,” when Rhys demanded an answer, he sure as hell was gonna get one.

“Literally, it doesn’t mean shi- Look, I just sensed that you were in danger, alright? What else was I supposed to do!” Timothy’s hand fell heavily onto the steering wheel. “And I still didn’t hold them off, I-“ his tone suddenly became too somber. “I’ve failed you. I couldn’t protect you.”

Breath got stuck in Rhys’ throat, “Tim, are you kidding me. You- You are literally the only reason I’m alive here, I. I can’t thank you enough.”

Timothy exhaled audibly. His hands tensed on the steering wheel, driving through the neon lit alleyways. Each second closer to the center of Meridian, where they could finally be safe and sound. After all. The silence of his was much more telling than usual. So Rhys decided to shut it and let him think.

“Just… We should just get the hell out of there. Goddammit, lemme. Lemme, lemme. Lemme get you something to munch on, okay, pumpkin?” Timothy muttered between his teeth. He was at his limit, for sure but who could really blame him.

“Okay… Pumpkin?” Rhys furrowed his brows. With each use, the word felt even more familiar. Also especially sour in his own mouth.

Soon enough, Rhys navigated Timothy through the city. He knew it better than anyone else, didn’t he? And maybe this was what Timothy needed at this exact moment. After battling with a group of bloodlust bandits, it came to no surprise he couldn’t exactly focus. So with Rhys’ soft voice and clearer than usual directions, that was the best distraction he would have wished for.

Stopping by one of the infinite noodle places on Promethea, Timothy’s senses seemed just calm enough to speak. But probably not to eat. As Rhys promptly got a plate of mushroom ravioli, he only sat in one place, nervously fixing up his scarf. Would it be right to ask if everything was okay? Was that in any capacity not a rhetorical question? Still, he worried too much about him to let it go.

“Tim, ehm… You know you can order too, right? Don’t worry about the money, I’ll pay the bill,” said Rhys, putting his fork full force strongly into the bowl of pasta.

“C’mon, I took you here, wouldn’t be right if I didn’t pay,” oh, that sweet sweet tone of voice has returned, Rhys simply wanted to agree on anything he’s said. “You knoww, the truth is… I, um, am on a special diet. Yeah.”

With that runny stare of his, Rhys didn’t want to buy it, not in a slightest. He should go on and ask his doctors next time. Just to be sure.

That didn’t excuse any of the actions of Timothy, however. Rhys played with his ravioli more and more before realizing how much he needed to speak up and set… At least some things straight.

“You know you can’t just avoid everything right?” he asked with a half nervous, half irritated tone. “You gotta give me some answers.”

Timothy hummed, “Yes. No. To get to the other side. Emm… 4557-“

“I don’t wanna know how many people live on Pandora,” Rhys cut him right back.

“You knew that?”

Of course, he knew it. Rhys wasn’t a rookie.

“I want answers, Tim. Like real answers, not some half-assed explanations. Not after… This,” feeling his voice almost at its limits, Rhys stopped for a moment. To reach to Timothy’s hands and make him understand. “You’ve saved my life twice, I. I really don’t wanna brush you off like nothing. You have no idea how important you’ve become for me.”

The touch of Timothy’s hand was metallically cold. Yet, he didn’t shy away like he would in the first weeks of knowing each other. Instead, Timothy held onto him, brushing his fingertips across his skin. A closeness so foreign, so new to him.

“And you’ve saved my life from the beginning… Call this repaying the favor,” Timothy whispered, his voice low and gentle.

As much as his heart trembled in his ribcage, this still wasn’t the answer Rhys sought. He sighed heavily, slipping out of Timothy’s grip. Even if he hated it, even if in his mind he wanted to go further within their embrace. But for now he went back to his proper seat.

“Sometimes I really can’t stand your secrecy…” Rhys shoved a whole fork full of ravioli into his face.

Shrugging his shoulders, Tim said, “Don’t you think it’s kinda hot?”

Rhys pouted.

“What, not even in the slightest?”

Still holding on to his pout, he said, “You know, kinda.”

To which, Timothy could only let out a brief laugh. A smug ass laugh it was.

There was once more this kind of silence between them. Maybe not as heavy as Rhys would think but certainly a noticeable one. At first, he wanted to brush it off as something of a way for him to enjoy the dish in peace. With each passing second though, he began realizing it was there for a mimic, a distraction of sorts. Timothy continued to keep silence about himself. Disguising it pretty badly, as simply letting Rhys eat in peace.

Yet… There was a certain tension in his posture. Rhys wanted to blame himself for stressing him out but no, it had to be something entirely else. Like a need to say something out, despite every cell in his body telling him to keep quiet. Rhys couldn’t help but wonder what kind of demons got ahold of him.

Amidst, Timothy cut through the silence, “Okay, I’ll bite. You have to have some theories, right?”

“Whambht,” Rhys asked, mouth full of pasta.

“Theories, speculations, whatever. I mean, you have to be wondering what the hell is going on here,” saying so, he gesticulated wildly at his covered face.

“’f course but… You don’t wanna hear them.”

“Pfft, please, kiddo, at this point I can handle anything,” he said, accenting the last syllables. He looked around himself and added with a more hushed tone, “Okay, maaayybe after we go out of here.”

“That scared of ruining your mysterious hot guy look?” Rhys side eyed him with that certain smile gracing his features.

“Heh… At least it’s working on you.”

Rhys’ eyes lit up with such a flare, he was almost happy to not be able to see Timothy’s expression at this moment. Oh, he had no idea what kind of effect he had on him already.

The rest of the time in the restaurant they continued on their usual basis. Talking the night away, joking around and simply having fun with each other. Rhys ate so much of the ravioli, Timothy questioned him if it was humanly possible. And Rhys answered that only he was able to do it. So they just laughed more, enjoying each other’s company.

Though the underlying questions and doubts, still lingering in Rhys’ mind. Soon enough, they left the restaurant. Timothy insisted on driving Rhys back home and honestly, how could he refuse. Even in that ugly as hell truck Timothy had. Especially since he was so close to learning the truth. In one way or the other.

Speculations forming in his head, trying to get its most concrete forms. Rhys has wanted to say it out for so long, he couldn’t leave Timothy with half statements out of thin air. They approached his mansion and walking hand in hand once more, Rhys began.

“Well… What do you even want me to say?”

“Aaanything on your mind,” Timothy responded quickly. “Whatever you think I could be.”

“At first I kinda thought that you might be an Eridian,” he gave him a lopsided smile.

“Really?” Timothy almost laughed.

“Yeah, but I figured they’re all long dead and you probably didn’t just escape a Vault. So I started thinking of the truths here.”

“Mmm, then what are they?”

With each second, Rhys felt even more so taunted by Timothy. But, to hell. He actually liked this kind of game they had with each other. So he braced himself to say what he’s thought to himself, almost like a mantra.

“You’re impossibly fast and strong, you cover your face and a part of it is blue. No offense but sometimes you speak in such a way I think even you know it’s out of mind bullshit. And- And you call me things like “pumpkin” or “kiddo”, just… You don’t talk about your past but wanna know everything about me. You have a way with guns I haven’t seen in years…” sentence after sentence, it seemed to form into a perfect integrity. How could he not see it, when it was right in front of his eyes.

“I think you already know who I am so... Say it,” Timothy took a step closer, almost read to whisper right into Rhys’ ear. “Out loud, say it.”

And it all came crashing down on him.

“You’re Handsome Jack.”

Timothy breathed so heavily, Rhys could feel it on his skin, “His doppelganger, in fact. But yes.”

Just this one thing, confirming something both so real and so out of it impossible. Rhys almost felt a headache creeping up on him. So it was true. The long dead CEO of Hyperion and the dictator close to destroying Pandora was right by his side. Well, a certain part of him.

It would be fair for him to feel horrified by this. Or simply terrified, wanting to run away. But Rhys didn't. Instead, he stood in one place, waiting to make a move or for any of Timothy’s moves. He wasn’t terrified. His trust for Timothy was too big to crush it all down with this confession.

“How long have you been his doppelganger,” Rhys muttered, almost losing his grip on reality.

“A while,” Tim kept his low tone of voice. “It’s a long story. But I should finally tell you.”

With a swift movement, Rhys turned around to face him once more. Holding strongly onto his hands, not wanting to let him go. Not now, not ever.

“Then tell me,” he whispered, getting closer to him.

Timothy’s grip strengthened, intertwining his fingers with his. Even with his face hidden, Rhys knew he was troubled. So he had to be there for him, now even more so than ever before. He guessed his secret – now he should defend it to his grave.

“I’ll tell you all about it, Rhys but not now. Meet me tomorrow at the flower field outside the Meridian. You’ll get all the truth you deserve to know,” his tone of voice so delicate, Rhys was sure it was about to break.

“Alright then… It’ll be almost an eternity for me, you know that?”

“Then dream of me. That’ll keep you company,” Timothy put his hands so close to his face, as if in a faux kiss. The warmth and softness of his scarf surely gave away the feeling. “Goodnight, Rhys.”

“Goodnight, Tim,” he whispered, already disheartened he had to let him go.

So they split ways, Timothy getting away to his out of mind ugly car and Rhys back to his mansion. Too many things to think about, too many things on his mind. Finally at the right place, Rhys put his back against the mattress of his king size bed. He closed his eyes and started thinking. And he realized he had three truths on his hands.

One – Timothy Lawrence was in fact a doppelganger of Handsome Jack.

Two – Timothy Lawrence wasn’t Handsome Jack. Well, of course not. His face must’ve disturbed too many, that’s why he hid it away. He was definitely acting reserved, to not do anything rapid or thoughtless. A dangerous fate to have, indeed. But Timothy wasn’t him. Only cursed with his acts and looks.

And three – Rhys was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

* * *

The level of his stress was so critical, Rhys felt that even his robotic hand was sweating.

From the moment he woke up, all throughout the day at the HQ, he couldn’t shake off the paralyzing tension in his body. Up until now, as he looked in the mirror, trying to pick the best outfit he could’ve owned. He barely said anything to others, rescheduling the meetings to other days. Even going home earlier than before – and that definitely wasn’t in his workaholic-esque nature. Rhys observed every last bit of himself. His jeans and a beige sweater with a white shirt underneath might do the trick. They had to, honestly, everything had to work today.

It’s not like he saw the face of the man he had fallen for, for the first time every day. Especially a face that he knew, face that belonged to one dead dictator. That certainly made his nervousness a little more understandable.

But he proceeded on. Took that last look at himself and decided that it was enough. So he got to his own car and drove all the way back to the promised meeting point. The dread in the air so obvious, Rhys was almost ready to turn the car around. Out of sheer panic, that after all this was over, Timothy wouldn’t want to even look at him again. He tried to steady himself down, putting some Linkin Park over on the set to listen to. At least that seemed to keep him company.

Passing another sign, Rhys knew he had reached the right place. He parked his car, ready to take the road forward. But before that, he exhaled heavily. This is what you wanted, Rhys, he thought to himself. No backing out now.

So he moved away. The heavy walls of Meridian Outskirts started to fade away with each of his steps. And at the very entrance he saw Timothy Lawrence. Unmoved like a stone statue of a perfect Eridian god. Still wearing his signature at this point red hoodie and scarf across his face.

Oh god, it was really happening.

“Hi,” he greeted him shortly.

“Hi,” replied Rhys, with much more of a nervous tone of voice.

Timothy took a step forward, “Are you ready?”

“I’ve never been more ready.”

Sensing how true his words were, Timothy simply nodded. He reached out his hand to Rhys and led him to the place he wanted. They walked out of the Outskirts, right to somewhere no one on Promethea had ever walked to. No one really knew about it, as well. But right before their eyes was a huge flower field, spotted with all kinds of plants. Rhys’ eyes immediately went to white and red tulips, growing all around. It was stunning, breathtaking even. Yet, Rhys couldn’t focus on anything else than the man right in front of him.

Timothy found a spot right beneath one of the willows. Still in shades, pressing his hands nervously together. He was bracing himself, that’s for sure. With an easy step, Rhys approached him closer.

“Sooo, heh. Wanna do the honors?” he asked, gesticulating to the scarf.

Oh god, Rhys had never thought he'd ever get there. Let alone that _he_ would be the one to erase the dreaded distance between them. Knowing he was probably staring for way too long, he exhaled shortly.

“Yeah… Yes, lemme handle this,” Rhys said with the softest tone possible.

A single touch between them. Tim taking Rhys hands in his and guiding him right to his scarf. It was happening, it really was mere seconds between. Promptly, Timothy let go and let Rhys do what he had to. So he started unwrapping it. And at the end, he pulled out the red hood out of Timothy’s head.

Rhys took a step backwards and looked.

There was no way he could even comprehend this moment in his head. Seeing his features, taking it all in. Timothy really did look almost like a picture perfect copy of Handsome Jack. Yet, different enough, so Rhys could see who he really was. With a big blue scar getting all across his face, now he understood why his skin was this color in the exact place. Aside from that, his skin tone was warm and nice with freckles splattered all across it. One of his eyes as blue as the scar, one blinded and colorless. Timothy also had a soul patch along with a little bit of beard on his chin. And hair, much longer than he’d anticipated, in a dark shade with several graying streaks.

Right before his eyes, there he was. Rhys’ breath got stuck into his throat, his heartbeat ringing in his ears. He put his hand against his cheek, pulling him forward. Timothy’s skin was surprisingly soft and warm in touch.

“You’re beautiful,” finally finding his voice, he whispered.

Then Timothy furrowed his brows, unable to look him in the eye. “Beautiful?” he asked, his voice almost cracking. “I’m not- I-“ with one disgusted expression of his, Rhys knew it wasn’t all there was to it. Soon enough, Timothy took his hand again and said, “You need to see how I look like in the sunlight.”

“Why?”

“You just have to know, okay?” he almost growled, walking away.

So Rhys followed steadily, walking right behind Tim. Wanting to know it all but still feeling the thrill of the unknown. This man had even more secrets than Rhys would ever guess. And it was time to finally reveal them.

Gesturing, Timothy gave him a cue to stay in place. As he himself took several more steps forward. The sunbeams hit his face and Rhys already knew. It was even more so unbelievable really. Yet his skin glowed, shined even, like it was made of diamonds. He looked even more beautiful with each next glance.

“How-“ Rhys wanted to ask but Timothy cut him short.

“My surgery went wrong. My skin has never looked right, always just did this when I went outside… Not only a copy but a defective one too.”

So much pain in his words, so much somberness. But Rhys didn’t want to listen. His mind could say out one thing and one thing only.

“You- You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen in my life,” Rhys couldn’t help but look at him with the most love he’s ever had for anyone.

“Rhys,” yet Timothy’s tone didn’t change. “This is the skin of a killer. And a dangerous one, one who should be rotting in grave for the longest time.”

Taking some more steps forward, he walked by Timothy’s side. He had to say something, anything, just to set it straight. Let him know that after all… The truth was entirely different than things he used to believe.

“You’re not him. You’re completely different and and. And I know that,” he begged him to listen to hear what he wanted to say out.

“Everyone else thinks this way, so why should I believe you?! I’m a killer, I should be dead,” Timothy snapped back, so close to his own limits.

“Because I know you! I’ve gotten to know you, right?” Rhys kept on pressing. He wasn’t for gonna lose the fight for his beloved. “Look, I have met you, not knowing who the hell you are. And you- You, Tim, are the most beautiful person I’ve ever known. I don’t care about how you look like.”

Timothy’s chest rose and fell rapidly. His hands curled and shook, almost losing control. God, he had to do something, he had to remind Timothy of who he was at his own core. No matter the stakes.

“What if I hurt you?! What- What if I snap back at you or forget myself or. It’s so hard to control, Rhys, I can’t put you in this danger. I was designed to kill.”

“I don’t care!” and Rhys snapped right back. “You have saved me at least two times already. I think you’ve proven enough to me that you’re not Handsome Jack.”

At the sound of it, Timothy’s eyes seemed even more so misted, “What?”

“You’ve heard me,” once more, Rhys went by Timothy’s side, trying to cup his cheeks, bring him forward. Then he spoke with the gentlest of voices. “You’re not Handsome Jack. And you will never be him. You’re courageous, funny, strategic, caring. You’re not him. I don’t care what you were designed for. Just- Just who you are.”

The softness of Timothy’s skin seemed to intensify it all. He looked right into his eyes, his hand slowly put on Rhys’. There was so much behind that stare of his, it was already the most overwhelming thing of all. And his skin still sparkled so beautifully, so thoroughly.

“You mean it?” he said oh so carefully, scooting closer inch by inch. And as Rhys simply nodded, he whispered, “I promise… I promise I will never hurt you.”

“I know.”

The next thing Rhys knew, he put his lips on top of his. The world stopped mattering to him. There was nothing else but the embrace of Timothy Lawrence. His lips moving right on top of his, capturing the moment better than anything else. Like a moment stolen out of eternity. Made it its own time capsule, ready to play on repeat forever.

They slipped down, still holding so closely to each other. Yet now amongst the wild tulips of the flower field. Pressing kisses against each other like it was the most important thing in all of the universe. Cause Rhys couldn’t lie – for him, it truly was.

He pulled back, still looking intensely into the blue of Timothy’s eye. Words stuck in his throat, as he looked at him with half-closed eyelids, drawing lines across his skin.

“I love you, Tim,” he finally said, as if he just wanted to reassure him of this and go back to their embraces, sweeter than anything else in this world.

“I love you too, Rh-“

“Oh, that’s bull _crap_.”

A voice cut through the place like a katana. Or state of the art Atlas pistol.

“Uhh, excuse me?” Rhys asked.

“Look, I can excuse a lot of things. Like the scarf or the sparkles, sure, I can totally buy it. But you two blokes saying “I love you” to each other basically seeing each other for the first time? Please,” and that voice belonged to no one other than Lorelei, currently spread across the red couch.

Rhys pouted but could already hear Timothy snicker.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I say “I love you” to Tim all the time,” he backhanded. “By the way, I love you, baby.”

“And I love you too, sweetheart,” Timothy replied, just as sweetly as him.

“Yeah, right _now_. Didn’t it take you like, I dunno, a whole ass year to get together? And to confess, lord knows how long. You two were the most oblivious guys I have ever seen, I swear. Making gooey eyes at each other for so long, before even saying you think “your ass looks fine” or whatever,” Lorelei continued, shrugging heavily.

“A correct statement. Months of you two pining hard. We were making bets,” Zer0 concluded, their visor showing off a laughing symbol [LOL].

“Sure as hell. And they won,” Lorelei pointed in Zer0’s direction. They only graced them with an evil smiling face [>:)]. “And the flower field? Please, I was born and raised on Promethea and the most green is in the parks or the random trees you’ve planted. It’s a concrete jungle,” they seemed closer to uncovering all the secrets.

“I’ve seen them! They- They are growing everywhere, you just haven’t gone so far! Look, I don’t know what you are talking about, let me just continue on-“

The story wasn’t finished, of course. But Rhys already sensed that they all knew what was actually going on.

“Rhys, you’ve said enough, I just can’t pinpoint…” Lorelei started but they quickly shut themself off. Then gave him the most annoyed expression they have ever made. ‘”Bloody hell. That was just the story of Bella and Edward from Twilight.”

He blinked several times, “No, it wasn’t.”

“And I only got it now?! When you two are literally dressed a them, fuckin hell!” they threw their head against the sofa in despair.

“A question – why were you Bella, when Timothy is dressed as her now?” Zer0 asked, sitting idly at one of the armchairs. For some reason, they always went for these instead of sofas. But well, they were usually occupied by Lorelei anyway.

Knowing there was no way he’d sustain the story (and seeing Tim’s increasingly smug smile), Rhys sighed, “You guys just hate fun.”

The one thing they both got right though, was that he was in fact dressed as Edward, while Timothy pulled the perfect Bella cosplay. What else could he expect from his husband, talented through and through, even in the acting sphere. But he could’ve at least backed him up for a little longer, he liked the “pitched” story. Goddamn, it all had to go to waste.

The annual Bloody Harvest party at the Lawrences’ mansion couldn’t have gone better. Already red through and through, of course it was the best place to spend the spooky night in. Tim and Rhys always made sure to have their place decorated properly with all the spider webs, pumpkins and scented candles all around the place. They also always dressed up their cats which was the sweetest of touches.

So they were all sitting, talking with each other, spending the night away. With their closest friends and other Atlas workers invited. Rhys sat in one place, with his put together Edward costume, his chest covered all in glitter. Holding one of their cats Felicity in a pretty little princess costume, almost giving death stares to these who had seen through his plans. As well as noticing Elwood with a shirt that looked like Rhys’ outfit, waving his little paws at Rhys’ metallic arm.

“Ehh, even if it was stupid, I kinda liked it,” Lorelei said. They almost couldn’t properly move in their full costume of a cup of coffee, only showing up their face. How on brand of them. “Oh, hi there, fella!” suddenly, they called as they saw Loader Bot dressed as well, a loader bot. Trying their best to change positions, Lorelei took him right into their arms and started petting him.

“You’d be surprised how much of a storyteller Rhys is,” chimed in Timothy, fixing up his a little flatter hair than usual. He sat closely to Rhys, trying to handle Ferocity with her little bat wings and Jim softly dozing off on his lap in a sweater that looked so much like Tim’s usual one.

“Truly, I enjoyed the story of romance of the ages. And more,” Zer0 nodded, flashing a heart emoji at their helmet [<3]. Their costume was much easier to pull off as they only wore a swimming ring with a donut pattern. By their side, Bella approached in her snail costume. Of course she had to match them. Upon seeing her Zer0 showed a smiling face [:D].

“Thanks, I worked really hard on it,” Rhys said, ever so smugly.

Timothy went a little closer to him, looking softly, “I liked it a lot. Gotta say I think you nailed my character pretty good. I especially liked the part when I just sparkled for no reason.”

“Of course, I would know how to write you, baby. And I appreciate it coming from a writer, thank you,” he purred against him.

With one simple push, he brought Timothy closer, pressing a kiss on his lips. Feeling the smile of his between the touches, only sped up his heartbeat. Timothy truly was better than any ideally written hero in love novels. Perfect the way he was.

As he pulled away, from the smile Timothy grimaced. Then he coughed up, “Geez, Rhys, how much glitter did you up on yourself.”

“…Please, don’t go to the bathroom.”

**Author's Note:**

> so  
> Twilight, huh
> 
> I mean ppl constantly say that u gotta mix up ur fave things and it just so happens that my fave things are Borderlands and Twilight. go figure skdjfnbjf  
> seriously, u can just go, look it through and catch all the references I made here. I had tons of fun just throwing everything out there and rewatching my fave scenes. also Rhys would actually love Twilight fight me on that  
> AND ALSO Spok made a wonderful art with [Atlas fam in all their costumes](https://twitter.com/Spooky_Rat_11/status/1322585398200197121), I love it so much 🥰🥰🥰


End file.
